All The Way Home I'll Be Warm
by Just My Cup Of Tea
Summary: Haru comes home.


Haru _hated_ traveling like this.

It wasn't necessarily the traveling alone part. There were days when he was swimming professionally and always traveled with the team that he would have killed to travel alone. Traveling with other people was bulky and awkward.

No, he just didn't like traveling when he hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

It was pouring rain outside, but the train had the too hot, stuffy feel of artificial heat. It was dark and cold outside, and yet Haru couldn't wait to be out in it. Anything was better than the hot purgatory of the train car.

The heat was giving him a headache. He rubbed his temples and wished to be home.

Haru didn't travel often for work, but when he did it was often sudden and unpleasant. The sudden demands of his company made him want to go free lance again, even if there had been some weird requests.

But Makoto and him had both agreed that free lancing was not as stable as they both wanted to be financially, and most days Haru didn't mind it all. And on days like today when he did mind it, he knew Makoto did too.

But worst of all, he knew Kameko didn't like it either.

Rin likes to laugh at how much Makoto and Haru are wrapped around their daughter's finger, but Haru likes to bring up how Rin cried the first time Kameko called him "Uncle Rin". But it's a moot point anyway, because Rin is right. They're wrapped around her little finger tighter than if they were string.

Haru knew there were much worse ways to be.

He let his head droop forward onto his chest and felt his eyes close. He let himself drift off into sleep, warm with the thoughts of home.

He woke up, startled, by a familiar name. He realized it was the name of his stop being called and stood up hastily, making a grab for his luggage. He swayed with the train as it came to a halt, and made sure he was the first one off the train.

Being the first one off the train meant he was the first into a taxi. Makoto had offered to come pick him up, but he told him no. He didn't want Kameko out this late if he could help it, and he was completely capable of calling a cab.

He gave the driver their address and settled in to watch the city. The lights looked brighter than usual because of the rain, the water making everything reflect and shine.

_Almost_.

Haru almost forgot to pay the fare when they finally reached the house, remembering at the last second to dig out his wallet. He let the slightly disgruntled driver drive off before making his way to the front porch.

He wasn't surprised when the door was locked, but he was surprised to see the lights on. After fishing his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked in.

He didn't immediately see Makoto when he first walked in, nor did he hear anything that suggested he was awake, so he figured Makoto must have left the lights on for him and took the time to lock the door behind him. He set his bags next to the door, intending to unpack properly in the morning.

Haru straightened up, and the sight of something on the couch caught his eye.

Makoto was dozing on the couch, head tipped back against the back of the couch and snoring lightly. Kameko was curled up in his lap, asleep as well, and even in sleep he made sure to keep his arms around her, so that she wouldn't slide off.

Haru sighed deeply and walked until he stood in front of them. He leaned down until he was eye level with the sleeping Makoto, using one hand on the couch to steady himself and one on Makoto's shoulder to gently urge him awake, and whispered his name in his ear.

Makoto started awake, a small snort of surprise escaping him as a snore got caught in his throat. Haru swallowed a laugh, not wanting to wake Kameko up, but unable to completely hide a smirk.

"Haru," Makoto breathed out. "Welcome home," he continued quietly.

"I'm home," Haru replied, before kissing Makoto lightly.

"She wanted to wait up for you," Makoto whispered, glancing down at the still sleeping Kameko.

"I can see that," Haru said, reaching for her. "I'll put her to bed."

Haru almost thought he had gotten away with picking her up without waking her up, but then he felt her stirring against his shoulder. She picked her head up off his shoulder and yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily, slowly opening her eyes. She gasped. "Papa!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Haru's neck, squeezing tight. "You're home."

Haru held her tighter.

"I am," he murmured. "But it is definitely time for bed."

"But -" she said, starting to pout.

"Papa is going to be here all day tomorrow," Makoto said gently. Haru looked around Kameko's head to see a dopey smile on his face as he watched the two of them. "He's probably tired too."

Kameko looked skeptically at Haru's face.

"You're going to bed too?"

"Right after we tuck you in," Haru said. "I promise."

He started to walk towards her bedroom and Kameko, satisfied she wouldn't be missing anything, fell asleep almost immediately against his shoulder in the way that only small children can.

Putting Kameko to bed was a quiet process. Makoto turned on the night light by the bed while Haru carefully eased her down to the bed. She stirred only when he pulled the covers up around her shoulders, snuggling deeper into them. Makoto and Haru took turns placing light kisses on her forehead and whispering soft good nights.

They left the door cracked open, as usual, and walked quietly down the hallway to their room. Haru almost immediately began stripping, eager to be out of his clothes and into bed. Makoto chuckled fondly as Haru didn't even bother going to his own drawers once down to his boxers and instead pulled on one of Makoto's t shirts.

"You're ridiculous," Makoto murmured fondly once they had both crawled in to bed, nuzzling Haru's face. They're pressed close enough together under the sheets that he can feel the yawn Haru let out. "You should sleep in tomorrow. I'll make breakfast."

Haru wrinkled his nose.

"No thanks, I'll make it." He didn't need to see to be able to tell that Makoto had a falsely offended expression.

"Haru, I'm hurt. I am actually capable of making eggs and whatnot, you know."

"But I do it better," he retorted, placing a kiss on what felt like Makoto's cheekbone to take the sting out of his words. "And I want to."

"Mm. All right then," Makoto relented, eyelids already heavy.

Haru curled closer, grateful to have exchanged the artificial heat of the train and the cold of the rain soaked streets for the solid, reassuring warmth of Makoto in their bed. He mumbled a garbled good night and felt himself start to drift off, just as eager for the morning when Kameko would undoubtedly wake them up before the sun was even properly up as he had been to go to bed in the first place.

He distantly felt Makoto shift them closer together, placing a kiss in his hair.

"I'm glad you're home," was whispered softly.

_Me too._


End file.
